Broken
by TianaFX
Summary: ONESHOT.Do you rememeber how much i love you,well now our love is broken, or is it? Songfic.


Broken

By

Linwé

Draco & Ginerva

**Draco**  
_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Remember, remember, do I remember, of course I remember. I remember the night I had to do it, I remember the argument we had days before. You suspected me of something, you knew me so well. You knew I wouldn't do something like this out of my own free will. I remember seeing your face full of betrayal as snape dragged me away, I remember seeing a face of a broken hearted beauty. I just wish I could hold you, and take away all of the pain! I remember the days after when I was locked up in the stupid French mansion my father let lord Voldemort use as his headquarters, remembering when we had so much fun and only a photo of you to love.

**Ginny**  
_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Looking out the window…she was confined to it,  
As were most of the order, confined to the house.  
He was gone, the boy who lived was victorious.  
Your gone forever, god knows if your even still alive.  
Those were my thoughts, for over 3 years.  
Till they captured you.  
Do you know how much it hurts?

**Draco**  
_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore  
_

I know I'm not in your heart anymore, probably eloped with potter. I'm almost to sure your feeling for me evaporated the second you heard what I had to do, if snape hadn't tried to help me I could've done it and ran, I might've made it some where safe, but that's a cowards way-out isn't it? That's what i am a coward, I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a murderer. My heart pounds stronger for you than ever, I see you there, are you there for the humour or did you really become an Auror or a healer maybe?

**Ginny**  
_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

ohhh god I can see you coming down the hall,  
You don't know why I'm here,  
I trained hard to be the healer I am now,  
Will you tell them, you know, the truth?  
If you do you won't be prosecuted,  
The fighting its all over,  
Hear my plead.  
I'm here for you...

**Ginny & Draco**  
_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

**Flashback **

…"Why can't you see that I have nothing to hide," he shouted, she looked at him wounded by his outburst, but angered that he kept something from her, "because Draco Malfoy I know you, inside out and you hiding something from me, NOW out with it," she shouted in the same tone. His face turned to menace and he replied in a low voice "I don't think its any of your business Weasley, I am loyal to my father,"

She looked at him in an confused sort of way and replied quietly, "And your loyalty to me, Draco?" he turned around to her and said, "Loyalty is a hufflepuff trait, I don't do loyalty Weasley," …

**Flashback**

**Ginny & Draco**  
_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

**Flashback**

…"I'm sorry" he said and slipped a note into her hand .

**Flashback**

Ginny looked at his back as he entered the room.  
Her thought running deep through her mind,  
I remember that night,  
It was the first time he said…

He loved me

**Ginny**  
_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone...away_

For so long, I've longed for you.  
She hugged him tight,  
All charges were taken because he committed no murders.  
With her head on his shoulder she whispered in his ear,

"I love you too,"

**draco**  
_You're gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore_

You don't love me, or do you?


End file.
